steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Warship
The '''Gem Warship '''is a giant hand-shaped spaceship which made its debut in "The Return" and is the primary setting in "Jail Break". Appearance & Layout The ship resembles a large green floating hand, similar to the ones that Peridot manipulated in "Marble Madness" in the Prime Kindergarten Control Room although more anatomically correct. Four fingers and a thumb, each of which is a separate division, make up the ship. A large atrium located at the palm of the ship and what appears to be either a docking port or an exhaust port at the back of the ship connects these divisions. Three of these divisions are confirmed to be a prison block, weapons bay, and bridge. The Prison Block contains rows of prison cells fortified with Gem destabilizing fields instead of typical metal bars. The Bridge is located at the tip of the index finger and contains a single seat with a console, screens and a cockpit window, where Peridot and Pearl piloted the ship at different times. The index finger is also used to launch Peridot's escape pod. The index finger houses the primary weapons bay and, when triggered, shoots an explosive blast. The blast is possibly an energy torpedo, with enough power to injure or kill Gems or destroy large structures. Laser pulses can also be shot out, which produce ablation explosions by vaporization of the target material. The atrium has a skylight and a symbol with three interlocking triangles on the floor: one blue, one yellow, and one white. This pattern is similar to both the one in the Pyramid Temple save for the different colors, and in the Ancient Sky Arena although missing the pink triangle. This symbol represents The Great Diamond Authorityof present day. The reactor room is located in the palm beneath the central chamber and contains a wide open space with tubes running along the walls, accompanied by a large reactor core in one of the walls. All fingers connect to the palm, which serves as the command bridge, of which a diamond is present in the middle. Under the palm is the ship's engine room, where the main power core, a green sphere that is constantly discharging electricity, is located. Dozens of small energy tubes protrude from it and branch off into all parts of the ship. These tubes can be seen clearly on any hallway ceilings. If the reactor core is destroyed, the ship loses all power and propulsion, rendering it inoperative. In this event, Gems on board the ship can abandon ship by launching escape pods. Near the end of "Jail Break", the durability of the ship was exhibited when it crashed through Earth's atmosphere and remained almost entirely intact until its malfunctioning reactor core destroyed it. History "The Return" The ship landed on the beach in front of the Temple, allowing Peridot and Jasper to capture the Crystal Gemsand lock them in the prison cells aboard the ship to be taken to Homeworld. "Jail Break" The ship was utilized by Peridot and Jasper to head back to Homeworld with the imprisoned Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli, of whom they were potentially planning to destroy. Throughout the entire episode, the ship remains in orbit. However, once the Crystal Gems were freed by Steven and the ship's main core was destabilized by Garnet, the ship fell out of orbit and crashed. Peridot managed to escape through an escape pod and abandoned ship before the crash, and Steven bubbled the Crystal Gems, leaving Jasper and Lapis on the ship. The ship then blew up once on the ground (possibly due to the main core becoming unstable), leaving wreckage all over the Beach House and in the surrounding area. The thumb detached itself before the remainder of the ship was destroyed. "Full Disclosure" With the episode beginning where the previous ended, debris from the warship is seen all over the beach and parts of Beach City. The ship is later seen again in Steven's flashback. "Joy Ride" Steven assists the Crystal Gems with the clean up of the warship's wreckage before being interrupted by Sour Cream, Buck Dewey, and Jenny Pizza. "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" The ship makes a short appearance when Ronaldo is showing his footage of the warship. He later shows a crude simulation of what the explosion looked like. "Message Received" When Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator to contact Yellow Diamond, she questions her about Jasper's presence, and why she is not contacting on the ship. Peridot explains that it was destroyed and resulted in her predicament, with Yellow Diamond then questioning her over who caused its destruction. Instead of admitting the truth, Peridot lied and claimed an accident occurred instead of revealing the Crystal Gems causing the fault.